Epiales
Epiales ay-pee-ahl-tees a type of outsider most closely related to the qlippoth or demons. In speaking of this relation, more closely related to qlippoth as they are pulled strictly from the raw, purest essence of the abyss uncorrupted by mortal sin. However, like demons, they are parted from that pure nature and made categorically distinct from qlippoth by the infusion of mortal concepts (not necessarily sin, though they do take to sin especially well and the result would indeed be very similar to a conventional demon). The choice of 'concept' or 'dream' can result in dramatically different beings, but a list of common or reliable replicable types have been compiled by some Azathothi authors. Basic: These tend to be formed on accident or made by mistake, and thus are the most common variety of Epiales. Phantasus : The most basic variety, formed from a pool of abyssal quintessence simply left unattended in the material plane too long and typed by the meagerest echos of mortal nature in the air. Infantile but dangerous. Icelus : Sometimes called a failure, Icelus are the most common result of an attempt to infuse an Epiales with humanoid sapience. Sometimes considered to be typed with empty self-reflection, Icelus have minds but no recognizable personalities or coherence. Insane and very dangerous, but typically catatonic. Phobetor : Typed by mortal passion (or perhaps the hunger for passion, or the fear and hatred of numbness), phobetor are extremely dangerous and a feared result of the Epiales crafters. Phobetor demand passion from their environment and work to cultivate it with simple-minded and limitless energy, with no thought to sustainability or even the type of passion, just whatever is most quickly and effectually achievable, which, tragically, is almost always terror, or quickly turns to terror after insanely attempting anything else. Advanced : These must either be crafted intentionally, or form under very rare conditions. Because these were usually crafted intentionally, most have particular uses to the crafters Demon : An Epiales infused by sin will function as a demonic larvae. Insufficient research has been conducted into the mechanics of this process as the Azathothi authors did not consider it worth exploring (being capable of summoning far more intelligent, ancient, and powerful demons through other means, and the epiales versions showing no greater an inclination to servitude). One tried long to spawn a succubus that would not drain his soul, however, his entries never reach any sort of success, or conclusion. Zelos : Typed by competitiveness and dedication, the zelos were the warriors and sometimes laborers of the Azathothi, masculine epiales who loved sport and combat and honoring their tribe (while being utterly without compassion to outsiders, except where unnecessary coldness might damage the honor of their 'tribe'). Zelos are extremely dangerous, but sane and cunning unlike the basic epiales. Charis : Typed by compassion and obligation, the charis were the handmaidens of the Azathothi, feminine epiales who loved others as a rule. The least dangerous of all the epiales, charis are highly empathic and socially aware and strive to bring comfort and emotional security to all around them. The evil and chaos of the material that made them only manifests introspectively, rendering the charis meek and phlegmatic. Metis : Typed by reason and recognition, the metis were the familiars and assistants of the Aathothi, capable of great feats of memory, calculation, and pattern recognition which were of much use to the ancient scholars. Metis have little motivation outside of their thinking and learning, and thus are not usually hostile unless some master or circumstance forces them to be, but in such circumstances they are very fearsome, wielding powerful magic in combat and capable of fearsome strategy or deception in conflict.